Rukia's Confession
by Inralak
Summary: Rukia is in love with Renji and wants to confess to him but doesn't know how, so she decides that she will ask her brother for advise, but she gets more then she bargained for. When Rukia finds him, she sees that he has pinned Ichigo against a wall and then proceeds to confess his own feelings for the Substitute Soul Reaper. One-Shot.


**Auhor's Note's: So I just got this idea out of nowhere when I was in rehearsals for a play that I was doing a week ago and decided to write it.**

 **Pairing: Byakuya and Ichigo. Rukia and Renji.**

 **Warning: Kissing between two guys.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Rukia paced back and forth in her room, she had something that she needed to do and no one was going to stop her. Though she was really nerves, she'd been in her room nearly the whole day, trying to muster up the courage to ask him. The purple eyed girl was on a mission to finally confess her feeling's from her long time friend Renji. She'd been love with him for a very long time, just never had the nerve to see if he held the same feeling's as she did.

Well, obviously he wouldn't have feelings for her. Why should he? There was nothing really that great about her, she wasn't as strong as he was, even though she was made into a Lieutenant. She didn't have a curvy figure or big breast like Rangiku or Isane, and a lot of people didn't really like her brash personality or how forward she is. There's no reason why Renji would want to go out with her.

Doubt washed over the purple eyed Lieutenant in cold waves and an unknown fear gripped her heart, unsure of what she should do. Rukia really wanted to tell Renji how she felt, but it was hard, you know, being in love. It's not easy, especially when you watch that person with somebody else. You see them hug someone that's not you and an uncontrolled jealousy take's over. You wish harm on the person who is getting the affection that you so desperately want, wishing they didn't exists so you can have the one you love all to yourself. You watch on in fury, wanting so badly to run over and pull them apart, claiming what is yours.

Even if it is just a friend, the moment you see how close they can be, how they get along with that person so dear to you, how they interact. You start to hate them, and in-turn you start to hate yourself. How can you become so jealous? They are just friends, your friends. But you can't help it, that feeling just takes over and you can't stop it. You hate it, so much that you'll do anything to stop it.

That's how Rukia feels, and she knows that the only way for it stop is to just get it over and done with, to finally confess her feelings to the one she love's. That horrible feeling will go away. She won't resent her friends any more. Wether the answer Renji gives her will break her heart, she will be happy that it's over and she can get on with her life.

The squad 13 Lieutenant didn't know what to do. How was she going to do it? Rukia couldn't just walk up to Renji and tell him how she felt, then ran away, though that sounded like a good plan. But she's no coward and will never run away.

"I'll just go ask brother, he will know what to do." Coming to the decision that her brother Byakuya will know what to do. Even though Renji is the Lieutenant of squad 6, her brother's squad, she knew that he would be fine with them dating, that is if the red head said yes.

Leaving her room at the Kuchiki manor, she walked down the corridor to the front door and going in the direction of the squad 6 barracks in search of her brother.

Rukia knows exactly where to go when she gets to the barracks, her brothers office. He usually stays there most of the day as he does paper work before training the men of the squad. As the purple eyed women walks down the hallway she says hello and greets some of the people walking around, running errands and following orders.

Knocking a few times before entering, there is no one there. The room is empty, besides for a few stacks of paper on Byakuya's work table and a cup of tea. She walks over to the desk and sees that the tea is still warm.

"Damn, I just missed him." She tried to look for her brothers spiritual pressure, but didn't sense a thing. "Why does he have to be so good at concealing his power's?"

The squad 13 lieutenant ran out of her brothers office and began to search the barracks. Asking around, no one knew where Byakuya was. This was ridiculous, how could none of these guys know where their captain was.

She left the barracks to search outside, that's when she saw Ikkaku and Yumichika walking together, they look like they were on their way to the 11th squad barracks.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Rukia yelled as she caught to them, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, what's up Rukia?" The bald Soul Reaper said.

"I... Was... Wondering... If you have seen my brother?" She said in-between breaths.

"Um, no, I haven't seen him." Ikkaku says rubbing his shiny head in thought. He looks at his companion, who was just staring off into space. "Yumichika. Have you seen Captain Kuchiki today?"

The flamboyant man looked at his long time friend and sparing partner. "Yes, I have."

"So, where'd you see him?" Rukia asked.

"I saw him walking to the Kuchiki manor not that long ago... And..." He said just as Rukia was about to thank them and leave. "He was with Ichigo. I wonder why." It was a statement, not a question. He knew something that neither of the other's knew, and it looked like he wasn't about to tell them.

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku asked, totally clueless to what his friend was trying to say.

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to find out on your own." Yumichika said as he began to walk off.

"Whatever. Sorry Rukia, I'll see you later." The 3rd seat said as he ran after his friend.

Rukia just watched them leave. What was Yumichika going on about? And why was Ichigo with her brother? Turning around she walked back to the family manor, she felt like an idiot for not checking her brothers room to begin with.

Rukia came to a stop outside of her brothers personal quarters. Raising her hand to knock on the door of the head of the Kuchiki clan's room, stopping as she hears a familiar voice that is not her brothers. Opening the door just a crack, making sure not to make any noise afraid that Byakuya will kill her for opening his door without allowing her entry. Stopping to listen, just getting a sneak peak as to who her brother is talking to. Not entirely surprised at who she sees.

"What do you want Byakuya? Why'd you bring me to your room?" Ichigo said in a slightly shaky voice as the older man backed him up against a wall.

Byakuya said nothing as he continued to advanced on the orange haired teen in front of him. Lifting his arms, he trapped the Substitute Soul Reaper to the wall, blocking him from moving or escaping.

Rukia watched as a blush started to consume Ichigo's face, as confusion passed through those brown eye's of his. She was just as shocked as Ichigo was at what her brother was doing. She's never seen him do anything like this before. Why would Byakuya be doing something like this to her friend? She didn't think that her brother even liked Ichigo, let alone corner the teen in his own room.

Ichigo lifted his hands to push against the ravens hard chest. "B-Byakuya? What are you doing?"

A small smirk turned the corner's of the ravens lips. "Nothing, Ichigo." He said in a deep voice, his hand moving to grab Ichigo's chin in a firm grasp. "I'm just doing what I've always wanted to do."

Byakuya leaned down to press his lips to the unsuspecting flustered teen. Ichigo gasped in shock and the raven took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Moving his tongue inside the warm cavern, exploring everywhere he could. His eye's shutting when Ichigo started to kiss back, moving his own inexperienced tongue against Byakuya's.

Rukia was shocked to say the least when a small moan came up from Ichigo's throat, echoing in the dimly lit room. The hands that were on Byakuya's chest grabbed at the robes that he was wearing and pulled the raven towards himself.

"Ahn, Byakuya." Ichigo let out in a breathless whisper when they pulled apart. "W-what is the meaning of this?"

The raven haired Captain just kissed him again, a lot softer this time. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

"W-why?" Ichigo hates the stuttering in his voice, but can't help it.

"It's because, Ichigo Kurosaki, I am in love with you." The raven says in that same stoic voice, then kissing the daylights out of Ichigo again.

"What." Ichigo said in shock, still in the arms of his captor. "Why would you of all people love me? I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia listened in amazement as her brothers voice softened. "The reason I love you is because you are a wonderful person, you are strong and beautiful, you are loyal and kind, caring and compassionate, and you'll do anything to protect your friends. I have loved you for a very long time, and now I have finally built up enough courage to tell you how I feel."

"B-but, I don't understand." Ichigo was at a loss of what to say. Did Byakuya really like him? Did he know about his own feelings for the squad 6 Captain.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way about me. I am happy that I was able to tell you how I felt." Byakuya let go of the Substitute Soul Reaper's chin and went to step back, finding that he couldn't, Ichigo's hands still held the ravens body against his own.

The raven looked down into the teens eye's and saw something he wasn't expecting in those lovely chocolate brown eye's, love. "Finally." Ichigo says as he pulled Byakuya back down into another kiss.

This time it's Byakuya's turn to be speechless. He cups Ichigo's face in his big hands, softly caressing his cheeks during the kiss. The orange heads arms lifting to encircle around the ravens neck, burying his fingers into that long jet black hair.

They pulled back from the kiss, Byakuya rest's his forehead against Ichigo's. "What was that?"

"I feel the same way too, you idiot." Ichigo said with a smile. "I have been for the longest time, ever since the battle on Sokyoku Hill. Why do you think I always come to see you every time I come to the Soul Society?"

"To annoy me." Byakuya says as he grabs the teens hips and pulls Ichigo into himself even more intimately, loving the warmth of the other.

"Ha ha, very funny." The teen says with a sarcastic tone. "I was always coming to see you because I liked you so much."

"Only like?" The raven said in a teasing voice.

Rukia could not believe how much of a tease her brother was. You could just hear the playing in the tone of his voice. Her brother was acting like a kid, he's so different from usual.

Ichigo flushed a bright red, tripping over his words. "Y-you know wh-what I mean."

The 6th squad captain bit Ichigo on the lip in a playful manner, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat. "I'm not sure what your implying."

"I-I lo-love you too." Ichigo said as he buried his face in the ravens neck in embarrassment, his body overcome in a blush as his skin over heated.

"I know." Byakuya said, amusement lacing his voice.

Ichigo tugged the black hair he was holding a little harshly. "You jerk."

The raven instantly got turned on from that pull of his hair, taking a hold of Ichigo's shoulders and pushing him roughly into the wall, making a banging sound. Byakuya attacks the teens neck, biting and sucking.

"I'll show you how much of a jerk I can be." Biting Ichigo's ear, grabbing the other's thighs and wrapping them around his hips, using the wall as support.

"Prove your not just talk." Ichigo licked the squad 6 Captain's bottom lip, sucking it and drawing the soft flesh into his mouth.

Rukia decided at that moment it was time for her to leave, she'd seen more then she bargained for. Though it wasn't a complete waste of time, she now knew what she was going to do. She was going to walk up to Renji and tell him how she felt then kiss the life out of him. Hopefully that will be enough to make him realise that they were meant to be together.

-Next Day-

The next day Rukia was walking with Renji to the Rukon District, they were going to meet up with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Shuuhei and Izuru to go for a drink. The two are just chatting, hand in hand, when they see Ichigo walk out from one of the many crossroads in the Seireitei, face completely red, looking a little happy but annoyed at the same time.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Renji waves at this friend with his other hand, but Ichigo didn't seem to see or hear him. He goes to call out to teen again when he sees his Captain step out after Ichigo. "What the..."

Rukia pulls Renji back the way they came so they can hide behind a white wall, watching the other two. Poking their heads out they see Byakuya ruffle up the orange heads spiky hair in an affectionate way, saying something that neither of them can hear. Ichigo pulls away, then grabs the ravens Captain Haori and pulls him down into a kiss.

Renji is beyond shocked. What the hell is going on?

"Seems like their relationship is going well." The petite girl says as she gazes upon the kissing couple.

"What do you mean? Are the Captain and Ichigo dating?" The red head says looking at Rukia.

"You might say that." She says knowingly, kissing the other on the cheek.

They look back at the two now pulling apart. Byakuya looks excited but irritated, disbelief written on his face. His eye's looking around to see if anyone could see them.

It makes sense why he was acting this way. Rukia knows her brother is not the type to hide their relationship and keep it a secrete from everyone, but she also knows that he wasn't one for public displays of affections.

With the look of satisfaction that crosses her brother face, he pushes Ichigo into one of the walls and then proceeds to kiss him senseless. Then after a long battle for dominance, that the raven won of course, he pulls back and starts to walk away with a smile on his face, leaving a very aroused looking Ichigo behind, leaning against the wall. The orange head teen rushes after the other with a look of determination on his face.

When Ichigo is out of sight, Rukia looks over to Renji who is rooted to the spot, a look of shock on his face.

"What just happened?" The 6th Lieutenant said.

"It's obvious isn't it? Brother and Ichigo are in love. Duh." She informs her stunned lover. "Lets go. We're gonna be late."

She pulls him with her in the direction of the where their friends were. Happy to see that everything has worked out for her brother and her friend... and for herself.

* * *

 **Autor's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. I did try to get any spelling and grammar mistakes. Please Review and Favorite. It makes me really happy when you do :)**


End file.
